Cobra's creatures Redo
by The Wise Dragoness
Summary: What happens when Snake-eyes and Scarlet can't be together because Cobra Commander changes Snake-eyes forever? Join our heroes on an unforgettable quest to bring a team back together, and mend some broken hearts. And will there be love! Real American Hero world.
1. Where it all began

Summary: Okay, I may be the only one, but when I saw the GI JOE a Real American Hero (I think it's referred to as RAH now) episode called Cobra's Creatures, I immediately started thinking this story up. I would tell you what I thought, but that would ruin the surprise.

Disclaimer: all ideas and characters belong to their respective thinkers.

Symbols- '…'= sign language. "…" = talking. *…* = thoughts. ^…^ = flashback/ previous chapter stuff/ memories.

~Cobra Base, Location: Well wouldn't you like to know. ~

"Mindbender, is the devise ready for testing yet?" Cobra Commander asked in his hoarse, raspy voice.

"No, commander. But it soon will be." Mindbender replied in his deep voice.

"Good. I shall have some, um, _test subjects_ for you." The commander said in a humored tone.

"Good, are the subjects members of the crew, the JOEs, or just civilians?" Mindbender asked.

"I think I shall choose ex-military." The Commander hissed.

~Salt Lake UT, two weeks later~

"Oh, sweetheart you're finally home!" Mrs. Smith said, looking at her daughter who had just been allowed two weeks' vacation from the Special Forces.

"Hey mom, good to be home. What's been going on?" Suzanne Smith said then asked. It had been three years since they had last seen each other.

"Not much, David will be coming home from college tomorrow, and Dad is doing well."

"I didn't even know that David went to college. Why would dad not be alright?"

"Ah, she's overreacting Suzanne. Come here and Give your old man a hug!" David Sr. said from the hallway. Suzanne dropped her bas and ran over to him, wrapping him in a strong bear hug.

"Ah, I missed you guys so much!" she said into her father's chest. She could finally put her guard down, there was no enemy here.

~GI JOE Base, Location: Classified~

"You have probably already guessed why you were called." Hawk stated. Scarlet raised her hand. "Yes, O'Hara?"

"Is it because Cobra has created a new weapon or two to take over the world?" She asked smartly.

"Yes, but we only know what one is. A specialized EMP pulse." Hawk replied.

"Oh, is that all?" Duke asked sarcastically.

"No, there is at least one other weapon, and we don't know what it is." Hawk said.

'Let me guess, I have to sneak in and find out?' Snake-eyes signed. He had just gotten back from a mission.

Hawk just nods to him, and Snake-eyes disappears.

~Cobra Base~

"How is the EMP devise coming?" Cobra Commander asked his second in command.

"Excellent Commander." Destro replied.

"Stormshadow!" the Commander yelled. A man dressed in all white appeared before him. "Good, I have picked a target for you, do not kill her." Cobra Commander said as he handed Stormshadow a file.

"To hear is to obey." Stormshadow replied in his thick Japanese accent.

~Scott Household~

"So, how's the pie coming?" Mrs. Scott asked her daughter.

"Good, it's just been a while. We didn't bake many pies in the force." Suzanne replied.

"That's alright, I'm sure it'll be great anyway." Her mother said with a bit of sympathy.

~3:00 AM, Scott Household~

The window of Suzanne's room burst open. Suzanne jumped up and saw a man in a white ninja suite squatting in the windowsill. "Stormshadow!" she gasped as she recognized him as the Arashakage traitor.

"Silence young one." He whispered, throwing some sleeping powder into her face. He then picked her up and carried her away, just in time for her parents to see him.

~5:00 AM, GI JOE base~

"We've just received word that Stormshadow has kidnapped a young Navy Seals personnel only two hours ago. No doubt a part of Cobra's plan." Hawk announced to his troops.

"Are we going on a rescue mission, sir?" Duke asked.

"Yes, contact Snake-eyes and inform him of the new mission. Have him observe until told to do otherwise."

~Cobra Headquarters~

"Ahh, Snake-eyes, it looks like your friends didn't want you in here yet." Cobra Commander said, then clicked his tongue at the bound JOE. Snake-eyes instantly started struggling, trying to free himself. "You know what, I'll send them a message for you. Let's see, 'It's alright Scarlet, I've already rescued the girl and will be back in a few days. She's hurt so I'll have to let her heal before bringing her anywhere.'" The Commander read out what he wrote to the ninja's friends.

"Commander, the device is ready for its first test." Mindbender said from the door way.

"The EMP device as well." Destro added.

"Very good you two, is Stormshadow back?" the Commander said then asked.

"I am Commander." Stormshadow said with an overly extravagant bow.

"Is the subject ready?" Cobra Commander asked.

"Yes Commander." The other three replied.

"Good, then let us try the machine out." The Commander said, turning. He then turned back around and said, "and bring him as well, if the machine works we can use it on him as well. Destro, start up the EMP and then meet us in Dr. Mindbender's lab. We will then commence the experiment, mu haw ha!"

"Hail Cobra!" the others shouted. Stormshadow then brought Snake-eyes to the lab, albeit with much resistance. Destro then turned the EMP device on, and a few troopers brought Suzanne up.

"Let us begin." Cobra Commander commanded. A volley of 'yes Commanders' and 'as you wish commanders' ensued. The machine was prepped, and Suzanne was forced to enter. The machine started, and Suzanne screamed…

Sorry for the cliffie, but I wanted some suspense. Hope you like, more to come soon. Remember to review!


	2. That's What the Machine Does

Summary: Snake-eyes' and Suzanne's lives are forever changed, and their fates forever intertwined. How will the team react, how will they explain this to Suzanne's parents, or will they explain it at all?

Disclaimer: still only own plot and OCs. Not making any money, just having fun.

Symbols- *…* = flashback/ previous chapter stuff/ memories/ dreams. "…" = speaking. '…' = sign language/ and later other language, you'll understand when we get there. ^…^ = thoughts. `…`= message.

*The machine started, and Suzanne screamed…*

The scream was ear piercing, but then it changed. It sounded more and more animalistic. ^What is that thing doing to her! ^ Snake-eyes thought. Her screams then became like those of a horse shrieking. When the door opened, instead of the beautiful young lady, there was a horse. A beautiful, young horse, but a horse nonetheless.

"It works!" the Commander said triumphantly.

'You monster!' Snake-eyes signed angrily.

"Hmm, nice try. Get him in there, now!" the commander responded, then ordered. Snake-eyes was then forced into the machine, and the process started again. This time it also healed Snake-eyes' vocal cords. He screamed, and then was transformed. He then passed out just like Suzanne did.

Suzanne is now a two-year-old filly, she's a grey paint. She has blue eyes. Snake-eyes is now a two-year-old colt, he's a black paint. He also has blue eyes. Both are sound asleep.

"Take them to the stables. We will start training them tomorrow." The Commander commanded.

"Yes commander." The others replied. They then ordered some troops to get the new horses to the stables. Once Snake-eyes and Suzanne were settled into their stalls, they were left alone.

~GI JOE Base~

"Scarlet, I don't feel right about this." Hawk said as he reread the message Snake-eyes sent for the 50th time.

"I don't either." Scarlet said over the com.

"Are you guys almost there?" Hawk asked.

"The base is in sight. There's an outbuilding, we'll check that out first." Scarlet answered.

"Alright, be safe. Radio silence from here on out. Glad we have battery powered JOE radios courtesy of Breaker." Hawk said.

"Roger." Scarlet said, then turned the radio off. "Wonder what's in there?" She asked Duke.

"Don't know, guess we're about to find out." Duke replied as they pulled up to the building. It looked like a stable or barn.

They entered the barn and saw two very freaked out looking horses.

~Horses POV, 5 minutes ago~

'Where on Earth am I?' Suzanne asked groggily, trying to get up.

'Careful." A deep, calm, soothing voice said. 'You've been turned into a horse.'

'Yeah, right.' She replied.

'Look yourself over.' The voice replied.

'Oh my goodness! You're right. Oh no, what am I supposed to, I, I, I…" she said, starting to panic.

'Relax, now just know that you're not the only one.' The voice said.

'The other prisoner.' She said lamely.

'Yes, my name is Snake-eyes. How are you doing?' Snake-eyes said then asked.

'I'm fine, despite the obvious.'

'Yes, despite the obvious.' He replied with a horse laugh. 'Want to try and get up again?' he asked.

'Yes.' She said. They struggled for a minute, before finally standing up. They looked each other over, and then Suzanne smiled warmly. 'I guess we're stuck, huh.'

'Yeah, lovely.' He replied. The door suddenly started opening, and Snake-eyes and Suzanne started freaking out.

~Human POV~

"Whoa, whoa. Easy you two, easy." Duke soothed.

"It's okay." Scarlet said. The larger of the two horses suddenly relaxed, the smaller one following suite. The larger one, a black paint, then nickered at Scarlet. He seemed to trust her completely.

"Hey, um," she said looking to see his gender, "Boy. Yeah, good, big boy." She said soothingly.

"Scarlet, these horses don't have names." Duke said.

The horses then snorted, and the black paint started pawing the ground. That's when the JOEs noticed that the stalls had sand instead of hay in them. They watched as the horse spelt S-N-A-K-E-E-Y-E-S. "Oh, you have got to be kidding." Scarlet said. The other horse had started doing the same thing.

"Scarlet, what was that missing girl's name?" Duke asks from the grey paint's stall.

"Umm, Suzanne." Scarlet responds.

"Well, guess what this horse just wrote." Duke said.

"Snakes?" Scarlet whispered. The horse nods and nickers. "Oh, Snake-eyes! What did they do to you!" she cried out, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we now know what the machine does, and we found both of them. We need to get out of here." Duke said, grabbing a couple of halters. "Do we need saddles?" he asks.

"Umm, I don't think so, but let's take them anyway, along with some bridals." Scarlet replies. Both horses snort and flatten their ears. "Okay, leave the bridals." She says in response.

"Can you get the halters on them?" Duke asks.

"Yeah." Scarlet replied grabbing the halters. "It's okay, we need something to hold onto." She explains to the horses.

~Horse POV~

'They do realize that we know what those are fore right?' Suzanne askes Snake-eyes.

'You'd think so.' He answers.

'I have an idea, follow my lead when he brings the saddles over.' Suzanne says.

'Okay.' Snake-eyes answers skeptically.

They allow Scarlet to halter them, but as soon as Duke comes over Suzanne kneels. Snake-eyes follows suite. 'Oh, I see. Make it easy for them to mount, so that they don't need saddles! You are clever.' Snake-eyes says, impressed.

'Yep, I personally would rather go without a halter as well. I decided to compromise so they felt safer though.' Suzanne responds.

~Human POV~

"Wow, do you see that?!" Scarlet says as the horses kneel.

"I don't think they want to wear saddles." Duke states. Both horses shake their heads agreeing with his point. Duke opened the door to the snowy, outside world. "Scarlet, another storm is rolling in." he says.

"Then let's move out!" Scarlet said, getting on Suzanne's back.

~GI JOE base, 5 minutes later~

`GI JOE Base… We need …. Pick up the darn radio. ` Scarlet said.

`Where are you two! ` Hawk said into the radio.

`We found the girl and Snake-eyes… Something happened… we need pick up NOW! ` Scarlet responded.

`Pickup on its way… stay safe. `

`We will. `

~Scarlet, Duke, Suzanne, and Snake-eyes camp, Location: somewhere in Alaska~

"So, we just wait until Hawk arrives?" Duke asks.

Snake-eyes and Suzanne were grazing on the sparse grass; it had taken a lot to get used to it. "Yes. Hey guys, you did great." Scarlet said as she walked over and patted the horses. Both nickered. "Sorry it was such a long ride." She said. She was very sorry that they had been heaving by the time she and Duke allowed them to stop.

An aircraft then started hovering overhead, and landed a short distance away. "Well howdy yawl!" Wild Bill said as he hopped out. "Whoa, where'd ya get the horses, and where's the ninja and girl?" he asked.

"You're looking at them. Yeah, that's what the machine does." Scarlet answered.

"Wow, well, I've always wanted horses to be part of the team. It reminds me of home." Wild Bill said, rubbing Snake-eyes' withers.

Snake-eyes whinnied and leaned into him. "Well, let's get home." Duke said.


	3. Foals

Summary: sorry for the late post, this story is going to change to 'what if' scenarios. I am open to animal ideas for our ninja and Navy Seal to be turned into.

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, and I don't make money off of this. I just write for my own and other's enjoyment. Enjoy!

*Snake-eyes whinnied and leaned into him. "Well, let's get home." Duke said.*

"Yep, let's get these horses settled." Wild Bill said. "Oh, sorry if that offended you guys. I didn't mean to."

Snake-eyes snorted and shook his head. He was just glad to be going home. They went into the plane; which they had because Gun Ho, Beachhead, Roadblock, and Bazooka had blown up the EMP device. The mentioned members of the team were already in the plane, when Beachhead decided to investigate what Wild Bill had said. "What yawl sayin' bout horses?" the drill sergeant asked.

"Well, ya see, were talkin' bout these horses." Wild Bill responded.

"Well, why're we takin' 'em?" Beachhead asked.

"Because these are actually Snake-eyes," she gestures to Snakes, "and Suzanne." She gestures to Suzanne.

'Wow, so that's what it does." He says and whistles. "Well, c'mon you two, no slackin'." He adds.

Both Suzanne and Snake-eyes obeyed.

~30 minutes later, GI JOE base~

"…and that's what the machine does." Scarlet finished explaining to Hawk and just about everyone else. Snakes and Suzanne nodded in the background.

"Well, that's gonna be a problem. We need to grab that machine and see if we can reverse this." Hawk said, sucking in a breath.

"Yo JOE!" everyone shouted, and the horses neighed in the back.

~One month later, the horses stable in the back, horses POV~

"Hey, how are you?" Snake-eyes asked in a husky voice. They had just, umm, mated?

"Mmmm, I'm very, very good." Suzanne responded quietly, snuggling against his flank. They were now lying in the hay in their stalls.

Snake-eyes smiled and nickered lightly. He loved this young soldier, she was so genuine, so real. Not like most of the other girls he had been interested in. I mean Scarlett broke up with him, he had been devastated for a while. They had dated for three years, and then by the end of the month she was with Duke. He had then found out that she had been cheating on him with Duke for three months before they had broken up with him. That had hardened his heart for a while. He and Scarlett had never been close after that.

Now, with this beautiful girl, his hard heart had thawed. It may even have melted. Suddenly, he heard voices outside. It sounded like Wild Bill and Roadblock. "Hey you two awake?" Roadblock whispered from the doorway. Suzanne got up and I followed. We both headed out to our awaiting guests. "Good, I got you two some treats."

We both accepted the bran and honey treats happily, and I only wished that I could still eat chocolate. After we finished, Suzanne and I nuzzled our friends.

~5 months later 3rd person POV~

"Hey, have you guys noticed that Suzanne has put on a few pounds?" Beachhead asked Duke and Scarlet quietly from where they observed their two horses.

"Yes, I've also noticed ho protective of her midsection she is, and how protective Snake is of her." Scarlett replied speculatively. "You don't think she's, you know…" She trailed off gesturing between the two horses.

"Oh, Ah hope not." Beach said. Duke looked worried.

"I'll have Doc check her out." Duke said.

~10 minutes later, Doc comes and takes Su out of the pen~

"Alright, I'm just going to check this." Doc said as he started doing an ultrasound on her. "Yep, she's pregnant. Has been for about five months." Doc said as he finished.

"Wait… what!" Duke exclaimed.

"She's pregnant, will be for about six more months." Doc explained calmly. "Alright, I'm bringing her back." He said as Snake started pawing the ground near the fence and snorting.

~Sixish months later~

"Easy, I know it hurts." Dr. McCurry, a hired veterinarian, said to Suzanne as she grunted and tried to sit up. She was foaling, and not very conferrable. She grunted again and laid back down. "There we go, good job. Almost done. There we go… or not. Wow, you guys are getting twin foals. A little colt and… and a little filly. Congratulations." He said.

They raised the foals well, naming them Midnight for the colt, and Starlight for the filly.

~End of horse section~


	4. Dragons

Summary: I wanted to include pictures, but fanfiction won't let me. Anyway, next section. Same speaking rules.

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything but OCs and the plot.

~Starting in the middle of chapter 2~

"Hmm, nice try. Get him in there, now!" the commander responded, then ordered. Snake-eyes was then forced into the machine, and the process started again. This time it also healed Snake-eyes' vocal cords. He screamed, and then was transformed. He then passed out just like Suzanne did.

Suzanne is now a two-year-old dragoness, she's a white dragon. She has blue eyes. Snake-eyes is now a two-year-old dragon, he's a black dragon. He also has blue eyes. Both are sound asleep.

"Take them to the cages. We will start training them tomorrow." The Commander commanded.

"Yes commander." The others replied. They then ordered some troops to get the new dragons to the stables. Once Snake-eyes and Suzanne were settled into their cages, they were left alone.

~GI JOE Base~

`Scarlet, I don't feel right about this.` Hawk said as he reread the message Snake-eyes sent for the 50th time.

`I don't either.` Scarlet said over the com.

`Are you guys almost there?` Hawk asked.

`The base is in sight. There's an outbuilding, we'll check that out first.` Scarlet answered.

`Alright, be safe. Radio silence from here on out. Glad we have battery powered JOE radios courtesy of Breaker.` Hawk said.

`Roger.` Scarlet said, then turned the radio off. "Wonder what's in there?" She asked Duke.

"Don't know, guess we're about to find out." Duke replied as they pulled up to the building. It looked like a stable or barn.

They entered the barn and saw two very freaked out looking dragons.

~Dragons POV, 5 minutes ago~

'Where on Earth am I?' Suzanne asked groggily, trying to get up.

'Careful." A deep, calm, soothing voice said. 'You've been turned into a dragon.'

'Yeah, right.' She replied.

'Look yourself over.' The voice replied.

'Oh my goodness! You're right. Oh no, what am I supposed to, I, I, I…" she said, starting to panic.

'Relax, now just know that you're not the only one.' The voice said.

'The other prisoner.' She said lamely.

'Yes, my name is Snake-eyes. How are you doing?' Snake-eyes said then asked.

'I'm fine, despite the obvious.'

'Yes, despite the obvious.' He replied with a dragon laugh. 'Want to try and get up again?' he asked.

'Yes.' She said. They struggled for a minute, before finally standing up. They looked each other over, and then Suzanne smiled warmly. 'I guess we're stuck, huh.'

'Yeah, lovely.' He replied. The door suddenly started opening, and Snake-eyes and Suzanne started freaking out.

~Human POV~

"Whoa, whoa. Easy you two, easy." Duke soothed.

"It's okay." Scarlet said. The larger of the two dragons suddenly relaxed, the smaller one following suite. The larger one, the black one, then hummed at Scarlet. He seemed to trust her completely.

"Hey, um," she said looking to see his gender, "Boy. Yeah, good, big boy." She said soothingly.

"Scarlet, these dragons don't have names." Duke said.

The horses then snorted, and the black dragon started pawing the ground. That's when the JOEs noticed that the cages had sand instead of hay in them. They watched as the dragon spelt S-N-A-K-E-E-Y-E-S. "Oh, you have got to be kidding." Scarlet said. The other dragon had started doing the same thing.

"Scarlet, what was that missing girl's name?" Duke asks from the white dragon's cage.

"Umm, Suzanne." Scarlet responds.

"Well, guess what this dragon just wrote." Duke said.

"Snakes?" Scarlet whispered. The dragon nods and hums. "Oh, Snake-eyes! What did they do to you!" she cried out, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we now know what the machine does, and we found both of them. We need to get out of here." Duke said, grabbing a couple of halters. "Do we need saddles?" he asks.

"Umm, I don't think so, but let's take them anyway, along with some bridals." Scarlet replies. Both dragons snort and raise their spikes. "Okay, leave the bridals." She says in response.

"Can you get the halters on them?" Duke asks.

"Yeah." Scarlet replied grabbing the halters. "It's okay, we need something to hold onto." She explains to the dragons.

~Dragon POV~

'They do realize that we know what those are for right?' Suzanne askes Snake-eyes.

'You'd think so.' He answers.

'I have an idea, follow my lead when he brings the saddles over.' Suzanne says.

'Okay.' Snake-eyes answers skeptically.

They allow Scarlet to halter them, but as soon as Duke comes over Suzanne kneels. Snake-eyes follows suite. 'Oh, I see. Make it easy for them to mount, so that they don't need saddles! You are clever.' Snake-eyes says, impressed.

'Yep, I personally would rather go without a halter as well. I decided to compromise so they felt safer though.' Suzanne responds.

~Human POV~

"Wow, do you see that?!" Scarlet says as the dragons kneel.

"I don't think they want to wear saddles." Duke states. Both dragons shake their heads agreeing with his point. Duke opened the door to the snowy, outside world. "Scarlet, another storm is rolling in." he says.

"Then let's move out!" Scarlet said, getting on Suzanne's back.

~GI JOE base, 5 minutes later~

`GI JOE Base… We need …. Pick up the darn radio. ` Scarlet said.

`Where are you two! ` Hawk said into the radio.

`We found the girl and Snake-eyes… Something happened… we need pick up NOW! ` Scarlet responded.

`Pickup on its way… stay safe. `

`We will. `

~Scarlet, Duke, Suzanne, and Snake-eyes camp, Location: somewhere in Alaska~

"So, we just wait until Hawk arrives?" Duke asks.

Snake-eyes and Suzanne were munching on a couple of rabbits they had caught; it had taken a lot to get used to it. "Yes. Hey guys, you did great." Scarlet said as she walked over and patted the dragons. Both hummed. "Sorry it was such a long ride." She said. She was very sorry that they had been heaving by the time she and Duke allowed them to stop.

An aircraft then started hovering overhead, and landed a short distance away. "Well howdy yawl!" Wild Bill said as he hopped out. "Whoa, where'd ya get the critters, and where's the ninja and girl?" he asked.

"You're looking at them. Yeah, that's what the machine does." Scarlet answered.

"Wow, well, I never expected dragons to be part of the team. It reminds me of movies." Wild Bill said, rubbing Snake-eyes' withers.

Snake-eyes rumbled happily and leaned into him. "Well, let's get home." Duke said.


	5. Nests, Eggs, and Hatchlings Oh My!

Summary: dragons flying, mating, and eating, oh my. _Italics_ = thought talking, telepathy? Yes. '…' = dragon talk. "…" = normal talk.

Challenge: Okay, I'm gonna start doing these prize fic questions. So, what was the other story I used Suzanne's dragon description in. Guess and I'll give you the prize fic of what the 'training' was that Cobra Commander mentioned, unless you ask for something else.

Disclaimer: same. :/

* Snake-eyes rumbled happily and leaned into him. "Well, let's get home." Duke said. *

"Sure thang, mount up!" Wild Bill said.

Beachhead then came out of the plane, which worked because the EMP device had been destroyed, and let out a cry of alarm. "What on earth is that thang!" He said, raising his gun.

"Easy Beach!" Scarlett said. "It's Snake-eyes and Suzanne! Don't Shoot!"

"Well, that is one heck of a machine. Goodness gracious, Snake! Your huge!" Beach said, once the shock of seeing Snake this way ended.

 _Oh sure, that's the first thing you point out._ Snake-eyes thought. The other JOEs looked at him in shock and wonder.

"You're a telepath now!" Duke yelled in shock.

 _I am?! Well this comes in handy, now we can speak._ Snake-eyes responded.

"Snake, your voice. It, it's how it was before the accident!" Scarlett exclaimed with teary eyes.

Snake-eyes smiled. "Alright, let's get going." Gung Ho said.

~Two months later, Snake-eyes POV~

'How was that?' I asked Suzanne in a humming voice after we mated. She and I were now snuggling.

'Mmmm.' She hummed back. 'That was wonderful.'

"Hey Snake, Su you in there?" I heard Beachhead whisper hoarsely through the door of our housing. Suzanne rose and exited. I followed her out. "Hey guys, 'Block made something special for ya'll."

 _Thank you, Wane._ I replied.

~Third person POV~

"Have you noticed that Su has gained weight recently. Like a lot of weight." Tunnel-rat said.

"You don't think she's, ya know. You don't think they, um…" Duke asked gesturing between Snake and Su.

"Oh, I hope not." Scarlett said.

"I could do a pregnancy test, if you'd like me to." Doc said, as he watched Snake nuzzle Su's neck.

"Yes, do that. I don't like how protective he's been of her, or how protective she is of her stomach." General Hawk replied, coming up behind them.

"Yes, General Hawk, Sir!" Doc said as he started for the med bay to get supplies.

"What on earth are they doin'?" Duke asked no one. The other JOEs turned to look and saw Suzanne sniffing the ground and Snake gathering grasses and tree branches.

"I think they're building a nest." Scarlett said.

"Well, that negates the need for a pregnancy test." Hawk replied.

The following night, Doc came to check on the progress of the nest. He found Su swatting over the nest, growling at Snake, and grimacing. He waited until she stood to approach her. He was amazed to see five eggs: one white, one black, one blue, one green, and one red. "These are beautiful, Su." He said.

 _Thank you, Doc._ Suzanne replied. Su was panting, and Snake was nuzzling her and humming support.

 _It will be another month until they are ready to hatch._ Snake told Doc as Su slipped into a deep sleep.

"I'll let the General know. They won't be disturbed." Doc promised, then left to inform Hawk.

The following month, all the eggs hatched. Snake and Su went to a remote and abandoned JOE base in a classified area. They raised their hatchlings well.

~End of Dragon Portion~


	6. The End

A/N: Sorry I took so long, but I have been plagued by plot bunnies. This will be my final chapter for CCR, and it will be set up differently than the others. '…' = thoughts, "…" = human speech, {…} = animal speech. Alright, let's do this!

Disclaimer: I never have, don't, and probably never will own G.I. JOE. :`(

~+Snake-eyes POV+~

'Alright, so I have to discover what the machine does… this could be interesting. Wait, that's Stormshadow! Does he have a prisoner? Okay… let's go save the prisoner!' I thought as I observed the Cobra base. I then put actions to words and crept after Storm. In truth it was so hard to see him working for Cobra, when we had been Sword Brothers and had saved each other too many times to count.

As soon as I snuck into the building, I knew it was a trap. 'Crap, Snake you idiot! You should have seen this coming! Stupid, STUPID!' I bereted myself as I fought Stormshadow's students off, I then felt a presence come up behind me, but I was in the middle of fighting off five students. The last thing I felt was a sharp pain in the back of my head…

When I woke, I found myself naked, cold, and groggy. The next sensation I had was a throbbing pain in my shoulders and neck. I lifted my head and gave a silent scream, my head felt like a nuclear bomb just went off in it! I panted for a moment, then steeled myself and looked at my right arm. It took a moment for my eyes to focus, but when they did I saw that my arm was being roughly held straight up over my head. I let my eyes slowly follow my arm up and found that I was dangling from the celling by two heavy manacles, and they were connected by a sturdy three-inch rod to make escape nearly impossible. My head was starting to clear, so I started to examine first the rest of my body, then the room I was in.

I had bumps, bruises, and a few cuts but that was the worst of it. I might have a concussion, but I'm not sure. The room was about ten feet wide by ten feet long, and eight feet high. I guessed the height differenced was to put the floor, and therefore the chance of freedom, so close and yet so far. I sighed and hoped I would not be left here much longer. I was rewarded when Cobra Commander, Destro, Mindbender, and Stormshadow walked into the room. I glared at them and they all took a step back, except for Storm. 'Good, let them fear. As long as they keep their focus on my face and not on… _lower_ areas I'll be fine.'

"Snake-eyes, I am pleased to find you awake." Cobra Commander hissed gleefully. He enjoyed torturing his prisoners, and I was dredging up my strength to resist him for as long as I could.

I merely looked away from him. Cobra Commander cocked his head to the side and then looked to Destro. "It is polite to answer questions from your host." He informed me in a deep voice. He then strode forward and punched me in the stomach. All the air was forced out of my lungs in a quiet 'oof' of pain.

"Ah, do that again Destro. I like it when they attempt to cover themselves but can't." Commander cackled evilly. Destro complied with a "Tell me when to cease, Commander". I was them pummeled. I also discovered the shackles on my ankles at that time. Finally, the Commander told Destro to stop, and I could gasp in some air. I was shaking so hard that my teeth rattled. "Does that hurt, my pet?" the Commander asked whilst tilting my head up so I was looking him in the eyes.

I merely coughed, then I glared at him. Mindbender them came up to the commander and handed him my radio. "Ahh, Snake-eyes," the Commander hissed, "it looks as though your friends don't want you in here yet. Hmmm… I think I shall reply for you, since you're all tied up. Let's see, 'It's alright Scarlett, I've already rescued the girl and will be returning to base in a few days. She is hurt so I'll have to let her heal before moving her.'" He read me the message he had sent to Shanna. My jaw tightened and I glared at him hard enough that if looks could kill, he would have been reduced to smoldering ash.

"Commander, the device is ready." Mindbender said whilst studying me. He then pried open my mouth to look at my teeth, and then checked my arms, shoulders, back, chest, personal areas, legs, and feet. "He would be an excellent subject, Commander." He said as he proceeded to pull out a thermometer and stick it somewhere I think thermometers should never go, I hate rectal thermometers! "He seems perfectly healthy." He mumbled as he checked pupil dilation, then my ears, nose, and spine. When he reached the bottom of my spine, he retrieved the thermometer from my body. I merely gritted my teeth against the unpleasantness and embarrassment that came from a check-up and having people observe your check-up. Destro helped him with the hernia test, forcing my head to the side and making me cough. "Yes, he is in perfect health." Mindbender proclaimed.

"Good, is the other subject ready?" the Commander asked.

"Yes commander." The other three replied.

"Good, then let us test the device. Stormshadow, bring him down." The Commander pointed at me. "Destro, ready your device."

"Yes, Commander!" the others exclaimed.

Stormshadow then walked forward and unchained me. I was still dazed from everything, so I did not fight as hard as usual. I was then brought down to the lab. I saw a young woman was also being held prisoner, and was in much the same shape as I was. Mindbender had his assistants force her into the machine, which he then turned on. I then her scream, but slowly the scream turned more animalistic, until it became the yelping of a canine. The door of the device opened and a beautiful white wolf fell out.

'That's what it does?! Turn people into animals!' I thought. Then Stormshadow and his students started forcing me towards the machine while Mindbender's assistants moved the newly created wolf away from it. I was then forced into the machine, the door sliding closed behind me. I felt a weird hear start to spread through my body, and I let out a silent scream. The heat became intense around my wounds and scars, but it was almost unbearable in my neck. My silent scream suddenly was not so silent, and then the pain magnified so much that all I felt was pain. Conciseness then slipped from my grasp…

I have no idea how long I've been out, but as I look myself over, I find that I am covered in fur, black as night. I have a silvery stripe running from, probably, my head to the tip if my tail. I have paws instead of hands and feet, and my hearing, sense of smell, and taste is much improved. My eyesight is… different. Yes, that's how to describe it. It is sharper, but some colors seem to stand out while others have faded into the background. I then here movement in front of me. I peer through the bars of my crate? 'When did I get put in a crate? Oh well, doesn't really matter.' So, I look through the bars of my crate and see the other, umm subject, in her own crate. I now see that she is white with a gold stripe running down her back, starting right between her eyes and ending at the tip of her tail.

She stirred and then blinked bleary eyes. She then groaned and asked, {Where am I?} she then attempted to stand.

{Careful, you've been turned into a wolf.} I warned her.

{Yeah, right.} She said.

{Look yourself over}

{Oh my goodness!}

{Don't worry, you're not the only one.} I said when I saw her panicked look.

She looked at me then, and gasped. {The other prisoner.} She stated simply. I nodded.

{Want to try to stand now, oh I don't know your name.} I said.

{Suzanne, you?}

{Don't laugh}

{I won't.}

{Snake-eyes}

{That's amazing! I rather like it. Oh, and I would like to try.}

It took me a second to remember what she wanted to try, but when I did I smiled. We struggled, but managed to stand. The door to the place we were in then opened. I growled and told her to try to hide. Imagine my shock when Duke and Scarlett walked in. I let out a happy yip and wagged my tail, Su looked on curiously.

"Hey big, uh boy. Yeah, hey boy." Duke said as he approached my crate. I heard Su growl at Shanna as Shanna approached Su's cage.

{Don't worry, they're good guys, they're part of my team!} I told Su happily. She instantly quieted. Duke opened the door to the crate and I walked out and licked his hand. Su came out of hers more quickly and ran to me. {Easy, it's okay. We'll be fine.} I comforted her.

I then started scratching at the soft sand in the barn to spell out my name and Su's.

"Oh, you've got to be joking!" Duke exclaimed.

Shanna got on her knees and looked into my eyes. We stared at each other for long, though new instincts told me to attack both Shanna and Duke then mate with Su. Finally, she whispered, "It's him."

Duke then said, "Alright, we need to get back to base. Come on, all of you, we have enough power in the snowmobiles to get a few miles from here, and then the others should have destroyed the machines. Let's go!" he said as he led the way back outside.

The humans jumped in the seats and Su and I jumped in the backs. I fell asleep soon after, recovering from the shock and pain of the day. I was jolted out of my nap by someone grabbing me by the scruff and hauling me off my perch. I yelped then snarled at my attacker.

"Yep, this is Snake all right!" I heard Beach say from behind me. I heard someone yelp and then a string of curses. "Gung Ho, if ya don't want ta get bit, grab 'er by the scruff, not the tail." Beach laughed at Gung Ho. I opened my mouth and did a wolf laugh.

~+Two months later+~

Su and I had just mated. We were now lying next to each other, cuddling. Suddenly I heard footsteps. {Someone's coming.} I said, alarmed.

"Hey, you two awake?" I heard mutt ask.

{It's Mutt and Roadblock.} Su said, sniffing. Then she added, {And Junkyard}.

I felt rage boil up inside me as I picked up Junkyard's scent. All my animal instincts were screaming at me that he came to steel my mate. When he stuck his head in our little hut, I growled at him.

"Whoa, did you hear that?" 'Block asked Mutt.

"Yeah, I'm thinking Junkyard is botherin' Snake for some reason. I'm gonna take him outta the pen, all right?" Mutt said then asked.

"Yeah, cool. I wander what's up with him."

"He has a girl, and Junk's not fixed." Mutt said. When 'Block still looked confused Mutt elaborated, "Snake thinks Junk wants to steel Su from 'im. So, he's protectin' his gal."

"Oh." Was all 'Block managed. Once Junk was locked out, 'Block said, "Snake, Su how 'bout you two come on out and I'll give ya some treats."

We came out and accepted treats from them, and when they left we went back to sleep.

~+63 days later+~

I was pacing outside the hut, as every time I went in Su snapped at me. After ten minutes, I heard the yelping of a new born pup. Then another. Then one more. I was ecstatic! I was a father! I cautiously stuck my head in. Su growled at me, so I crouched down and just kept my distance as I admired the pups. Our pups. I then backed out and went on patrol. I knew she needed food, so I started looking for something.

I saw Shanna come to the gate and put meat in the bowls. I ran back and wolfed it all down, she tried to stop me but I just growled at her. She gasped in surprise, and I felt bad, but I had other, more important, things on my mind. I finished then trotted to the den, umm hut. I crawled in on my belly and regurgitated most of the meat I had just eaten. Su looked at me, smiled, and licked my nose. She then ate the meat and laid back down to nurse the pups.

Two weeks later I was allowed to interact with the pups, another two weeks and every time I came back they forced me to give up my lunch to them. The first time Shanna saw them do this she nearly gagged. I laughed quietly, as did Su. We went on to have a few more litters before we decided to stop. We lived longer than average for wolves, and died peacefully on the same night.

~+The End+~


End file.
